Kentang
by noveliciousss
Summary: Hei, Sasha Braus, bisakah kau alihkan sebentar saja pandanganmu dari pemuda Kirschtein itu? Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa di sini ada sebuah kentang rebus yang menunggumu selama satu jam untuk segera dimakan?/ Pendapat sebuah kentang rebus mengenai perasaan Sasha Braus kepada Jean Kirschtein./ Warning inside.


_**Warning: **Semi-canon, OOC, typo, merupakan fic yang dipost untuk melampiaskan rasa bosan si author, menggunakan sudut pandang sebuah kentang rebus. Saya nggak menjamin fic ini bagus sesuai yang Anda harapkan.  
_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Not mine, nor even wish. Gambar aja saya kagak bisa.  
_

* * *

_**Kentang**_

_Presented by __**Lunachin**_

* * *

Nah, lagi-lagi kau mengabaikanku. Entah kejadian ini sudah terjadi untuk ke berapa kalinya. Pastinya sudah terlalu sering—tepatnya semenjak kau memasuki pelatihan militer tim 104. Dan lebih lucunya, bukan hanya aku yang berpendapat hal yang sama mengenai perubahanmu. Bahkan kentang-kentang yang sebelum kau makan itu selalu bercerita kepadaku mengenaimu.

Kami selalu bertukar cerita mengenaimu, Nona Braus. Tak masalah bila kau yang memakan kami semua. Karena pada dasarnya pun kami tahu kalau kau sangat mencintai kami. Namun, entah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, kami pikir rasa cintamu kepada kami telah berkurang.

Coba lihat sekarang. Seharusnya kini giliranku untuk dimakan olehmu sebagai menu makan siang hari ini. Tapi kenapa justru kau mengabaikanku sekarang, Nona? Oh, iya, aku merasa bodoh. Maksudku, _kami_ semua merasa bodoh sebagai spesies kentang. Seharusnya sejak lama kami menyadari bahwa pandanganmu selama jam makan siang hanya terarah kepada pemuda itu.

Ternyata ada benarnya menurut kentang yang kau makan sebagai menu makan malam kemarin. Ia berkata kepadaku bahwa bila giliranku tiba, maka aku harus siap-siap untuk dibuat kesal. Aneh memang bila ternyata sebuah kentang rebus bisa merasakan kesal. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Karena sekarang aku merasakan apa yang kentang-kentang itu rasakan. Seharusnya kau segera melahapku agar aku sampai di perutmu itu, nyatanya kau lebih memilih untuk mendiamiku sampai aku merasa dingin seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa disebut sebagai kentang rebus lagi sekarang.

Hei, Sasha Braus, bisakah kau alihkan sebentar saja pandanganmu dari pemuda Kirschtein itu? Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa di sini ada sebuah kentang _tak_ rebus yang menunggumu selama satu jam untuk segera dimakan?

Ah, sepertinya itu semua sia-sia. Aku hanya kentang, dan kurasa komunikasi di antara kita sangat berbeda—hei, tunggu! Akhirnya kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari pemuda itu. Kukira kau akan memutuskan untuk tidak memakanku dan memilih untuk menatapi pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang menurutku bodoh.

Tentu saja aku berpendapat demikian. Bukan hanya aku, bahkan dirimu dan seluruh temanmu pun juga cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa pemuda Kirschtein itu hanya melirik gadis oriental yang sedikit dingin itu. Lantas apa kau berpikir bahwa dia akan melirikmu, Sasha?

—_Tes._

Astaga, sekarang apa lagi, huh? Yak, bagus sekali, Sasha. Kukira penantianku selama satu jam ini akan membuahkan hasil yang begitu memuaskan bagiku. Dan sekarang setelah kau mendiamiku sampai benar-benar dingin, kau semakin membuatku menderita dengan membasahiku karena tetesan air matamu yang jatuh.

Tunggu—kupikir kau tengah menangis, ya? Walaupun aku hanya sebuah kentang, aku sering diberitahu oleh kentang yang lainnya bagaimana cara manusia menangis untuk mengungkapkan kesedihan atau kebahagiaan mereka.

Hoihoi, jangan bilang kalau kau mengerti bahasaku dan kau mendengarkan ceramahanku sedari tadi. Bila iya, kuharap kau menangis bukan karena aku terlalu kasar bicara denganmu. Tapi kuharap kau memang tidak mengerti bahasaku. Karena bila kau menangis seperti sekarang ini, aku menafsirkan kalau kau tengah bersedih dibanding merasa bahagia.

Tolong, jangan menangis lagi, Sasha—tidak! Maksudku, jangan berhenti menangis sembari memandang pemuda Kirschtein itu yang tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis Ackerman itu. Tindakan itu hanya akan semakin mempersulitmu untuk berhenti menangis.

Ah, sial! Bila saja aku manusia sepertimu, mungkin sudah sejak dari tadi aku memelukmu agar kau berhenti menangis, Sasha. Dan bila saja aku dapat berkomunikasi denganmu, mungkin sudah sejak lama aku akan melarangmu untuk tidak mengenal pemuda Kirschtein itu—atau mungkin melarangmu mengikuti pelatihan militer ini.

Sasha, kumohon jangan menang—astaga! Sasha, dia datang! Iya, Sasha, pemuda Kirschtein tolol yang membuatmu cengeng dan mengabaikanku itu tengah berjalan menghampirimu. Tch! Tolong jangan pasang wajah idiot seperti itu, Sasha. Berikan dia senyuman atau kau bisa menampar wajahnya yang membuatmu menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan kebingungan. Nah, Sasha, bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta dengan pemuda yang bodoh? Bagaimana bisa ia dengan sok polosnya tidak mengetahui perbuatannya kepadamu?

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja," katamu seraya menghapus jejak air matamu dalam sekali usap. Heeh, aku tidak mengerti mengapa setiap perempuan hobi sekali menutupi perasaannya? Halooo, kentang kepada Colossal Titan, apakah wanita merupakan makhluk termunafik di dunia?

"Jangan bohong," balas Jean sambil duduk tepat di sampingmu. "Dengarlah, tadi aku sama sekali tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh dengannya."

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanyamu. Haduuuh, Sasha, baru saja kubilang tadi!

Jean mendengus. "Apa kau mau aku menyebut namanya, huh? _Mi-ka-sa_."

Huh! Dasar pemuda kurang ajar! Sudah membuat Sasha menangis, kini dia meledeknya. Awas kau nanti!

"Hentikan! Dasar Jean bodoh!" katamu dengan nada kesal seraya mengalihkan wajahmu darinya.

Yeah, kau benar, Sasha! Dia memang bodoh! Aku merasa bingung, mungkin Jean itu otaknya sedikit konslet. Dia justru tertawa mendengar ejekanmu kepadanya. Dan Sasha, sekali lagi, aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta kepada pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendekap tubuhmu di saat beberapa dari teman kalian sudah mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut satu per satu. Dan tindakan Jean tersebut mampu membuatmu mematung di tempat seketika. Hei, Sasha, pukul saja wajahnya bila tindakannya membuatmu kesal—

—atau justru kau menyukai tindakannya?

"Dengar," bisiknya di telingamu. "Jangan salah paham. Tadi aku hanya bicara santai dengannya kok. Lagipula, kami tidak berduaan. Kau tentunya melihat Eren, Armin, dan yang lainnya, 'kan? Selain itu, kau adalah kekasihku sekarang. Mana mungkin aku masih mengharapkan Mikasa."

Nah, sekarang—apa?! Dia bilang kau kekasihnya?! Astaga, kenapa para kentang itu tidak pernah membeberkan gosip semacam ini kepadaku?!

"Bisa saja kau menjadikanku pelarian," celetukmu membuat Jean membelalakan matanya.

"Hei, aku tidak sejahat itu, tahu!"

Kau memalingkan wajahmu darinya. "Tapi kau mengabaikanku di sini."

"Karena aku akan menghampirimu ketika mereka akan pergi. Yeah, kau tahulah, semuanya akan terasa menyebalkan bila waktu berdua kita diganggu oleh yang lain—terutama oleh Connie," jawaban pemuda itu mampu membuat wajahmua sedikit merona. Kuharap pemuda itu tidak sedang merayumu, Sasha.

"Hei," sahut Jean yang kini tengah melirikku—kuharap dia tidak naksir denganku, jadi jangan cemburu dulu, Sasha. "Kau belum memakan kentang rebusmu, huh?"

"Be-belum."

"Ck, kau itu bagaimana, sih? Kalau kau sakit nanti bagaimana?"

Yes! Kini pemuda itu meraihku—oh tentu saja bukan karena aku senang dipegang olehnya, hanya saja kurasa Jean akan menyuruhmu untuk memakanku.

"Apa sebaiknya aku saja yang memakannya?" tanya Jean kepadamu. Oh, tidak! Sasha, segera makan aku! Aku hanya ingin dimakan olehmu saja!

"Enak saja," kau segera merebutku dari tangan pemuda yang merupakan kekasihmu itu. "Ini adalah jatahku, kau bilang tidak mau aku sakit."

Dan yak! Ini dia waktunya! Kau akhirnya membuka mulutmu secara perlahan, semakin membuat jarak di antara aku dengan mulutmu semakin menipis saja. Dan sebaiknya kuhitung mundur sebelum waktunya tiba. Baiklah;

1,

2,

3—

—HAP!

**Tamat.**


End file.
